goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Eric, Evil Stephanie and Natalie Get Arrested (Final Part)
Cast Eric Gavin-himself, Kidaroo Natalie Gavin-Salli, Scary voice Stephanie Gavin-Ivy Diesel Gavin-Himself Tiyana Gavin-Emma henrik gavin; himself norwegian Transcript (Script in progress) Eric: Man, I can't believe that Stephanie got me Arrested for that or coincident and got me grounded! Natalie: Me too, we must make Stephanie pay for all those times when she got us grounded, somehow! Eric: Wait, we can breakout of jail and to get our revenge! Natalie: Good idea Eric! (Eric and Natalie breaks the bars) Eric: Now to get home! (Meanwhile at Eric's house) Tiyana: Stephanie, Mommy and Daddy are going out to get some toys for you, will be back in half in hours time? Stephanie: OK Mommy and Daddy! (Her parents leaves) Stephanie: Now to watch Barney & Friends! (28 minutes later) Stephanie: Wow, that was a great show ever! Eric (Kidaroo's voice): NOT SO FAST STEPHANIE! Stephanie: Oh No! It can be! Eric (Kidaroo's Voice): THAT'S RIGHT YOU TALKING LITTERING JERK, IT'S ERIC AND MY WIFE NATALIE, THE GUY YOU GOT US ARRESTED FOR LITTERING THE HAMBURGER ON THE SIDEWALK Stephanie: It can be you Eric and Natalie, how could you both got our of jail! Natalie (Scary voice): NONE OF THE BUSINESS NOW IT'S TIME TO BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU RIGHT FUCKING NOW! Stephanie: No no no no no no no! (Fight is censored) (Stephanie cries) Diesel: Hi Stephanie, where back! (Camera zooms in) What the? Diesel: Eric and Natalie, what are you both doing out of jail and why is Stephanie crying like a baby, tell us the truth right now! Eric: You won't be happy about this! Natalie: We broke out of jail to beat up Stephanie for getting us arrested! Tiyana: What! Diesel: Now you two look like idiots, that it! You both are grounded for breaking out of jail and beating up Stephanie for it! Tiyana: For your punishment, you both will watch baby shows like, Liberty Kids, Teletubbies, Blue's Clues, Barney & Friends, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Dragon Tales, Dora the Explorer, Arthur, Cyberchase, Thomas and Friends, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Bob the Builder, Between the Lions, The Magic School Bus, Boohbah, The Berenstain Bears, Noddy in Toyland, The Backyardigans, Little Bill, Oswald, It's a Big World and more for babies and toddlers! Diesel: Normally I will say to you both go to your rooms and to the bed but instead, while in your rooms, start watching those baby shows in your own TV's right now while i'll give Stephanie for some rewards! Eric: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Natalie: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Diesel: Don't cry sweetheart, I will get you your bottle! (Stephanie stop crying and smiles) Tiyana: And also, we got a surprise for you! Stephanie: Yay, you brought me the Barney & Teletubbies stuffed dolls! Thank you Mommy and Daddy! Diesel: Your welcome sweetheart! (The End) (Stay tuned for the next video to find out what happens next if Eric Parents tell the truth about Stephanie getting Eric and Natalie arrested) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Arrested stuff Category:The Gavin Family